SHOCKER ANGEL KURUMI
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Nagahito stumbles upon an android known as Shocker Angel KRMI Mark-I. Watch as his life changes as he falls in love with this beautiful robot girl who loves him just as much. Some humor, ecchiness and action all in one. Now with added LEMONS!


**SHOCKER ANGEL KURUMI**

Nagahito Kurama was a young 17 year old Smartrooper trainee dubbed a Brightrooper due to the uniform's brighter colors. It was a black jumpsuit with a silver chestplate and a black helmet that resembled an ant's head. It wasn't like the more hi-tech Smartrooper armor since Brightroopers were still in training and would need to earn the right to use the mass-produced Rider system. The suit was self-equipped and had to be put on piece by piece. It lacked armor but the Soul Fiber used for the suit could protect the wearer. His only weapon was a weapon that looked like a large gauntlet that was equipped with a machine gun and bayonet.

Nagahito didn't know why he had been chosen for this. Not too long ago he'd been living with his brother in their family shrine, learning to be a priest when all of a sudden some men in black suits showed up and told him and his brother that he'd been chosen to become part of something big. His brother had encouraged him, despite Nagahito's protests and soon he was drafted as a Smart Brain Operative.

In his short time, which was 3 months since he'd joined, there were several divisions of operatives. Nagahito's role was more or less to be trained to become a foot-soldier and to back up the Special Operatives which was a much higher rank. Those in that rank possessed skills and abilities well beyond normal humans. Even his employer was a member of the Special Operatives division.

Nagahito had also been given a scholarship to attend the Red Horse Private Institute, a private school and also one for the rich. Scholarships were rarely given but those who got them were praised for it since they were hard to get by. Of course, that was because the RHPI had links to Smart Brain Corporation. The only condition for him to keep the scholarship was that he followed orders and went on missions when required.

Presently, Nagahito, along with a small group of Brightroopers and several Smartroopers with them were on a mission. They were to guard Prof. Yuriko Murata and a small research team as they explored what had once been the headquarters of a terrorist organization known as SHOCKER (**S**acred** H**egemony **O**f** C**ycle **K**indred** E**volutional **R**ealm).

SHOCKER was a terrorist organization that planned on ruling the world. Virtually all of SHOCKER's members had been modified in some way. The founders had mostly Nazi ties.

SHOCKER performed modification operations that gave the subject superhuman fighting ability. Even the most basic SHOCKER trooper was tougher, stronger and faster than the average human (though not necessarily as skilled as, say, trained military professionals). The most powerful of their forces were the kaijin, modified humans who were combined with animal DNA and cybernetics to create living weapons.

Ruthless and merciless, SHOCKER would often kidnap prominent scientists and force them to work for the organization, and then kill them when their usefulness was at an end. However, on one occasion, the decision to kidnap and modify the young college prodigy Takeshi Hongo proved to be their undoing. Modifying him into a grasshopper-human hybrid, he was intended to be another of SHOCKER's powerful cyborg warriors, but escaped and opposed them as Kamen Rider Ichigo (No.1) A later attempt to create a second Kamen Rider backfired when the intended victim, Hayato Ichimonji, was rescued by the original Rider and became known as Kamen Rider Nigo (No.2). The pair became known as the Double Riders.

This organization was destroyed by the Double Riders in 1973 only to be succeeded by GEL-SHOCKER and then by NEO-SHOCKER.

Now, Nagahito knew little of SHOCKER but what he did know was that it'd been defeated by the legendary Kamen Riders, the original two in fact known simply as Ichigo (No.1) and Nigo (No.2). What remained of the headquarters was very little. Still, after its location had been discovered, Prof. Yuriko Murata (dubbed the Mad Scientist Woman of Smart Brain) insisted on a research and exploration team to see if they could salvage some of the old technology of what had once been the 'great' SHOCKER dynasty.

A small squad of Brightroopers waited outside the entrance along with a single Smartroopers to act as watch and guard while another group of the troopers went in with the research and exploration team. One Smartrooper was in the front to light the way while the Brightrooper squad followed behind the research team, which was just Prof. Yuriko Murata and 3 of her lab assistants.

"Oh, isn't this marvelous?" she said. "The remains of SHOCKER! I can't wait to learn their secrets."

'_This woman needs a life_,' thought Nagahito. He was with four other Brightroopers, all wearing similar suits and could only be identified by a number on their chestplates.

"Hey, Kurama," said a fellow Brightrooper who he knew as Takashi from his voice, "You think this place still has working tech?"

"I don't know," replied Nagahito, "And I don't care. The sooner they find what they came for and the sooner we leave, the better."

"Not a fan of dark places?" teased Takashi.

"I just think this is pointless," replied Nagahito.

"Well, whatever," said Takashi. "Anything that gets me out of that boring classroom." Takashi was a classmate of Nagahito's. He was pretty lazy and didn't care for school. He was pretty much an adrenaline junkie, enjoying surfing above all else and adventure. That was why he'd accepted this without question. "Once we make Smartroopers, we'll be on bigger and better missions."

"Dangerous, you mean," muttered Nagahito.

"OK," said Prof. Murata. "There should be an entrance to their secret lab where they did their cybernetic and genetic experiments." She had a map of the place.

Nagahito sighed. He would rather be a Special Operative. At least they were able to choose their missions but he was just an average guy trying to survive. At least the pay was good and…

Suddenly, the floor under him collapsed and he screamed out.

"KURAMA!" shouted Takashi.

* * *

"Itai…" groaned Nagahito as he rubbed his helmet clad head. He undid the chinstrap and pulled off his helmet. The visor was cracked and the back of it was dented. "Thank goodness I have this helmet." It'd saved his life.

Nagahito had a normal skin tone, blue eyes and black hair pulled into a short ponytail. He wasn't handsome but he was cute in a boyish sort of way.

It was dark, where he was, so he pressed a button on the side of his helmet, activating a flash light that was between the eyes. "Should I stay or go on?" There was a tunnel. He looked around. There was rubble everywhere. "No where else to go but forward," he said to himself before he went down the tunnel.

Luckily, the tunnel didn't have any forks in it. It was basically a single route that led to…somewhere.

At the end of the tunnel he found himself in a room. There were steel tables with broken straps, broken glass cylinders and wrecked computers. Nagahito grimaced. It looked like he'd found the lab. He commented, "Looks like the professor won't be able to find anything here." He looked around and when he shone his light on something on the wall he froze.

It was a girl and she had her eyes closed. A dead body!

Nagahito dropped his helmet in shock and backed away in fear before he stopped. He thought logically, '_Wait, this place had been abandoned…for over 30 years_.' He looked towards the 'body' and when he went for a closer look he noticed that it…she still looked fresh. She was wearing what looked like a blue maid's uniform with short puffy sleeves, white gloves that came up to her elbows with black fingers, thigh high white boots, a skirt that came down to mid thigh, an apron and a maid's cap. She also had long pink hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Around her waist was a belt with the SHOCKER belt buckle. Nagahito blushed, realizing how cute this 'doll' was and how lifelike she looked.

Turning away, he looked around for another way out. He then remembered the communicator in his helmet. Maybe he could contact the rest of the squad with it.

Suddenly, a slight tremor caused him to trip and he fell forwards…towards the 'doll'. His lips were pressed against hers for only a brief second before he fell face first at her feet. Groaning at the impact, he then heard a faint whisper.

"Goshujin…sama?"

It was a girl's voice.

Looking up he could see the 'doll' looking down at him with the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"H-Hai?" he answered. He was still shaken but then was shocked when she suddenly glomped him and crushed him in an embrace.

"Oh, Goshujin-sama (Master), I am so happy to finally meet you!" she cried out.

Nagahito didn't answer. His face was pressed in between her soft breasts. He blushed bright red that quickly spread all over his face and he was about to get a nosebleed. He then spoke up, "Please…let me go." She did. He rubbed his head and looked her over. "Um…who are you?"

"I'm Kurumi," she smiled cutely which made him blush and his heart race. "Shocker Angel Kurumi."

"Shocker Angel?" Nagahito replied.

She got down to her knees and bowed down, "I live to serve you, Master."

Most guys would just love a girl calling them 'Master' but Nagahito wasn't like that. He squatted down to eye level and said, "My name is Nagahito. Nagahito Kurama." She'd introduced herself so he might as well do the same.

The communicator in his helmet came to life, with a crackling voice. It was Takashi's, "_Hey…Naga…okay…where…you?_"

Nagahito went over and picked up his helmet, speaking into it, "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"_Oh…good…where is your…'_

Then static.

"Hello?" Nagahito spoke into it. "Hello!" He grimaced. The communicator must've been damaged in the fall. He slumped down to his knees. "I'm going to die here."

Kurumi put on a look of determination, "No, you will not, Master!" she stated. She then lifted him up, bridal style, much to his embarrassment.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, blushing. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here!" She then jumped up HIGH into the ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nagahito screamed.

* * *

On the surface, the Brightroopers weren't exactly acting like a disciplined group of trainees. They were playing Poker and trading small talk as the Smartrooper that was there to watch over them was taking a nap.

Suddenly, the ground burst out from under them, sending them flying. This also awakened the Smartrooper who pulled out his rifle as the Brightroopers pulled on their gun-arms. They aimed at the dust cloud when a figure became visible…a very cute figure with Nagahito in her arms. He coughed a bit as some dust invaded his lungs.

"Are you alright, Master?" she asked.

When Nagahito opened his eyes, he saw the Smartrooper and Brightroopers with their weapons leveled at him and Kurumi. He palmed his face. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

It took Nagahito several minutes to convince the squad to not fire at Kurumi and also to convince Kurumi to not attack them either. He really didn't want anybody getting hurt needlessly.

As soon as Prof. Murata returned with the research team and Troopers, who had salvaged some old tech from the place, showed up, the female 'Mad Scientist' immediately wanted to examine Kurumi. It went too far when she wanted to take her apart which Nagahito took offense to. He even defended Kurumi which made the girl, who was obviously not human, hug him out of gratitude and affection. Takashi seemed ready to tease him.

In the van, Kurumi sat next to Nagahito, hugging his arm. Takashi sat behind the duo, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, Kurama, good job at snagging a cutie."

Blushing, Nagahito replied, "I didn't plan on it."

"But I am glad that Master activated me," beamed Kurumi.

"And you've got her calling you 'Master' you lucky dog," grinned Takashi. This was like a fantasy he'd had once. A cute girl in a sexy maid's outfit, calling him Master, and waiting on him hand and foot and would do anything he said…and now Nagahito was living it. He felt jealous but also happy for his friend.

Prof. Murata was looking at Kurumi with a large grin, wishing to know what sort of secrets the 'Shocker Angel' hid inside her. Oh, once they got to the lab she was going to examine her.

* * *

At Prof. Murata's insistence, Nagahito was in her lab along with Kurumi. The Shocker Angel hadn't let go of his hand and Nagahito felt that he couldn't let her endure this alone. She was pretty much his responsibility since he'd activated her. How, he wasn't sure and he'd told Prof. Murata this several times but the scientist didn't believe her. She wanted to know how he'd done it somehow.

Kurumi had been stripped of her clothing, leaving her in bra and panties that made Nagahito blush and turn away. Kurumi, worried, asked, "Is something wrong, Master?"

"N-nothing's wrong!" he denied. Of course his face had been pressed against her breasts and now he was looking at them. They were big, C-Cup, and looked soft and they were…nice and soft like pillows that he could just fall asleep and…

"Alright, Kurumi, lie down on the table so we can get started," said Prof. Murata. Kurumi frowned and looked towards her Master. "Please, lie down."

"I won't," Kurumi protested.

"Huh? Why not?" Prof. Murata blinked.

"Because Master didn't order me to," Kurumi replied simply.

Prof. Murata looked towards Nagahito, "Brightrooper Kurama, would you mind ordering Kurumi to lie down on the table so we may get started?"

Nagahito, still facing away, said, "K-K-Kurumi, could you please l-l-lie down on the table?"

"OK!" Kurumi smiled before laying herself face up on the table.

"Alright, time to get started," said the Professor. She held a scanner and held it over Kurumi. A light emitted from the device and spread all over Kurumi. A nearby computer displayed the results of the scan and they were startling.

"Amazing," Prof. Murata gasped. "She's an android!"

That made sense to Nagahito…sort of.

"I can't believe that SHOCKER possessed such a level of technology in that day and age but if they were able to create something like Kamen Rider Ichigo and their armies I shouldn't be surprised," she continued. "So advanced…" she wiped the drool off her mouth, "I must know more!" She wanted to take Kurumi apart, Nagahito knew it.

"No, you are not going to take her apart!" objected Nagahito protectively as he turned around only to see a barely clad Kurumi sitting up on the table and he blushed. He tried to look intimidating but the blush wasn't helping.

"She's just an android, Kurama," said Prof. Murata. "It's OK."

"No, she's more than that!" shouted Kurama. "Look at her. She has her own feelings and personality. She may not be human but she's as alive as the rest of us! I won't let you take her apart."

"I'll put her back together…" Prof. Murata tried to explain.

"But would she still be the same?" he asked. Though he'd only known Kurumi for a short time she'd also become his friend and responsibility. He cared for her. "I can't risk it."

Prof. Murata sighed, "Fine then. But, could you please explain HOW you activated her."

"I don't know!" he told her, "I've told you! I just don't know! All I did was…" Then he remembered the kiss. '_That couldn't be it, could it?_'

"Is there something else you're not telling me?" asked Prof. Murata suspiciously.

"No, nothing," he told her. He then ordered, "Kurumi, put your clothes back on. We're leaving."

"Yes, Master," nodded Kurumi as she began to dress herself back up.

"But, we haven't finished with the examination!" she said.

"We are now," said Nagahito. "Kurumi, let's go."

* * *

In the cafeteria, Kurumi and Nagahito sat next to each other, eating some rice and curry. He looked towards Kurumi and despite being an android could actually eat and looked like she was enjoying the food. '_It's hard to believe she's a machine. She acts so much like a human…_' He also noticed how beautiful she was.

"Yo, Kurama!" grinned Takashi as he sat down across from his fellow Brightrooper. He had some ramen instead. "You are one lucky dog, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" asked Nagahito.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I mean," said Takashi shamelessly. "You got a girl calling you Master who will obey your EVERY command. You're like living every man's perverted fantasy."

"You're exaggerating," denied Nagahito.

"OK," said Takashi with a smirk Nagahito didn't like. "So, Kurumi-chan, you said you would obey his every command, right?"

"Yes!" nodded Kurumi.

"So, if he asks you to do ANYTHING you'll do it?" he asked, emphasizing on the word 'anything' strongly.

"Anything Master wants, he gets," said Kurumi boldly. "I only want Master to be happy."

"Oh, I think he will," Takashii chuckled. "Kurama, you have just hit the jackpot."

"Shut up," muttered Nagahito.

A voice at the intercom called, "_Would Brightrooper Nagahito Kurama please report to Amakusa-sama's office?_" Everyone in the cafeteria heard it, "_Also, please bring along Shocker Angel Kurumi._"

"Looks like you've been summoned," said Takashi. "Good luck, my friend," he said, patting Takashi's hand. "You're going to need it."

"Thanks," sighed Nagahito.

* * *

Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa was an intimidating figure. Though he was only 20 years old he had become the CEO of Smart Brain Tokyo when he was 15. That was not just because his father was the owner and president of the entirety of Smart Brain but because Ichijyo was capable of running Tokyo's branch efficiently.

Ms. Sakuragi, Ichijyo's secretary, opened the door for both Nagahito and Kurumi, "The boss will see you now." Nagahito rarely saw the boss and now he was requesting a private audience with him and Kurumi. What was going to happen?

Nagahito entered with Kurumi at his side. He somehow felt calmer around her. He wasn't sure how or why but her mere presence was comforting.

Sitting at his desk was the CEO, dressed in a purple turtleneck, black coat and gloves with shoulder length black hair and dark glasses that covered his red eyes. "I'm glad you made it," he said without showing a hint of emotion.

Nagahito stood straight and saluted, "Brightrooper Nagahito Kurama, SB-065, reporting, sir!"

"At ease, operative," said Ichijyo. He studied Kurumi. "So, this is the android Prof. Murata has told me about."

"I'm Kurumi!" she waved happily.

"Shocker Angel Kurumi," Ichijyo said, "Not much is known of you but from what Prof. Murata gathered from her scans was that you were made for combat and to be completely obedient, taking orders without question." That was the perfect soldier right there.

"I will do my best to serve my Master!" she nodded cheerfully. Nagahito blushed.

"I see…" nodded Ichijyo. Kurumi was attractive and if Takada was here and single he'd beg for someone like Kurumi too. It was every otaku's perverted dream to have an obedient girl in a maid's outfit that would do absolutely ANYTHING at all.

"Um, sir," began Nagahito. "Is there another reason I was summoned?"

"Well, since Kurumi here seems to obey only you, I am officially putting her under your custody," stated Ichijyo. Kurumi, in her happiness, squealed, and hugged Nagahito tightly. "That means she is your responsibility. If she does anything at all it will be on your head. Do you accept this responsibility?"

After removing himself from Kurumi's affectionate grasp, Nagahito said, "Yes, I do."

"That was quick," blinked Ichijyo, anticipating some reluctance from, Nagahito actually.

"Because of me she's activated and…" Nagahito blushed. Ichijyo knew that look. He himself had that same look on his face when he was with Raven and when he'd been with Misha. He'd even seen it on Ryuki's face. "Well, she was my responsibility when she woke up."

Ichijyo was going to have a word with Nagahito, privately...later.

"Well then, I'd like to congratulate you then," Ichijyo said.

"Congratulate me?" blinked Nagahito in confusion.

"Yes, congratulations, Special Operative Nagahito Kurama and also Special Operative Kurumi."

"EH!"

* * *

In a shocking turn of events, Nagahito had just been promoted from simple Brightrooper status to a fully fledged Special Operative. He knew he had Kurumi to thank for this since she had the abilities to be a Special Operative. She'd shown them later in the Danger Room and both he and Prof. Murata were impressed by her strength, speed, and overall combat ability. Though she still ran on commands issued by her Master (Nagahito), she was also programmed to protect him and was made for combat as her main forte. Also programmed into her was the ability to do household chores, like a maid. Prof. Murata suspected the person that built Kurumi wanted an obedient slave.

When Prof. Murata conducted a more thorough examination which didn't involved taking Kurumi apart, much to Nagahito's relief, she'd discovered that her body had parts that mimicked the human's own bodily functions and she could feel through her synthetic skin and taste with her tongue. She could even digest and breakdown food and water to make fuel. This was just so…amazing!

She also discovered that Kurumi was 'fully functional', which Nagahito was soon going to find out.

* * *

Later that night, Nagahito returned to his dorm with Kurumi. His room was small with only one bedroom but it'd sufficed. However, he now had Kurumi as a roommate and she didn't want to leave his side.

He'd gotten her an extra robe for her to sleep in. He then went to take a bath. What he should've expected was for Kurumi to come in, completely naked, and asking if she could scrub his back for him. He'd told her to leave, quickly, his heart racing and face red. She was perplexed by his behavior but obeyed as she was programmed to do.

When he came out from the bathroom, Kurumi had prepared supper for them. It was nothing extravagant. Just a simple meal to fill their stomach. She was just happy to serve her beloved master.

Of course even she still could argue because her master's needs came first so right now they were in the bedroom and as soon as Nagahito had suggested she take the bed and he sleep on the floor, she objected.

"Master should sleep in bed! I will sleep on the floor!" she offered.

"No," he told her. "You're a lady so you should sleep in the bed. The floor is okay."

"But-"

"That is an order," he said, using his trump card.

Pouting (adorably), she reluctantly went into the bed as Nagahito unfolded a futon. "Goodnight, Master," she said.

"Goodnight, Kurumi," he said, smiling, before shutting off the light and getting into his futon.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Kurumi to move herself from the bed to the futon and now she was holding Nagahito to her breasts like a teddy bear. Nagahito was wide awake and couldn't sleep even with the soft pillows in his face. They were just…so soft…and warm…

Gulping, a perverted side of him, a side he'd tried to control, started to react. He pulled away from her grasp and hovered over her. She was still asleep. He'd seen her breasts for a split second but he wanted to do more than look. He wanted to touch them…

He pulled the robe open, allowing them to bounce free and gulped with a red face. It was alright…she wouldn't mind…but still.

His hand touched one of her breasts and it was as soft as he'd imagined it to be. Kurumi let out a gasp and then opened her eyes to look at him. "Master…?"

Screaming, Nagahito backed away, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologized repeatedly. "I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry!"

Kurumi saw that her robe was open, revealing her breasts. Instead of looking upset, she smiled. "Master wishes…to touch me?"

Nagahito looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Then Master gets what he wishes," she said before completely disrobing. He was stunned, too stunned to move as she pushed him onto the futon and kissed him deeply. He was shocked but then he relaxed and kissed her right back.

"Master, I love you," she whispered. "Do you love me?"

"I…" Nagahito breathed out. Could this be love? They'd only just met but he couldn't deny that he had feelings for her, feelings that were getting stronger with each passing second he spent with her. Though she wasn't human and was just an android, her behavior suggested otherwise. "I think I do…"

"That makes me so happy," she said as she kissed him again. "Then please let me show you how much…"

Nagahito was on his back with Kurumi kissing him passionately. Her lips were so soft and he couldn't resist kissing the Angel back. His hands went to her hips, pulling her close so that her breasts were squeezed up against his chest.

"Master…" she purred into his mouth.

"Kurumi-chan…" Nagahito uttered into the kiss. He felt hot, so hot, and so was she. Her fingers dug against the fabric of his shirt. She wanted more.

Nagahito and Kurumi flipped positions. This time she was under him. He took off his shirt and gazed down at her. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared at his naked upper body. Nagahito smiled and went down to plant kisses on her cheek and then down her neck. Reaching her chest, he began to give her breasts squeezes and licks while sucking on her nipples. Kurumi moaned and bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming.

His pants felt tight and he couldn't stand it anymore. Taking off his pants, Kurumi's eyes widened as she stared at his manhood. She'd never seen one before and was curious. She got up on her hunches and gazed at it. Reaching over, she touched the member with her fingertips. Nagahito let out a hiss as she touched it. She then wrapped her fingers around it.

"Yeah…that's it…" he groaned. Her soft skin was touching his erection. He looked down at her. She was ready and willing to do anything he wanted. 'I'm going for it!'

He pinned Kurumi down onto the futon and kissed her deeply. He then spread her legs and pushed himself all the way into her womanhood. Kurumi cried out but her scream was muffled by his kiss.

Nagahito couldn't believe it! She was so soft, warm and wet inside. He couldn't believe she was a machine, not anymore. He loved the feeling and he loved her!

He then started to thrust into her. Kurumi's legs wrapped around Nagahito's waist as he made love to her. "Ma-Master! I love you! Make love to me!"

"Ku-Kurumi-chan!" He kissed her neck and sucked on the skin.

He continued to thrust into her and in a matter of minutes they came together.

"MASTER!"

"KURUMI!"

* * *

Nagahito was naked and lying in the arms of his beautiful Angel. She really was an angel…but also had a bit of a naughty devil in her judging from what they'd done last night. It was unbelievable. Not exactly how he pictured losing his virginity but he wasn't complaining.

Now, did he love her? Well, right now he could say that he did but well if they were going to have sex than they were going to have to be in a relationship and not a Master-Servant one.

"Kurumi-chan," he said.

"Yes, Master?" she asked, opening her eyes slightly to look into the eyes of her master and lover.

"Let's go on a date today," he suggested.

She smiled and hugged him to her. "I would like that, Master,"

'_Guess last night tired her out_,' he thought. Her naked thigh was rubbing against his. She wasn't the overly excitable self from before. Well, maybe on their date later she would be all happy and cheerful. Also, he was going to get her some extra clothes. She couldn't just wear that maid outfit and the only other piece of clothing she had was her new Special Operative uniform. She no longer had her SHOCKER belt, having disposed of it earlier.

* * *

Following his promotion, Nagahito was supplied with a Smartrooper suit for his own protection since the missions would be dangerous. Even with Kurumi as his partner there would be times he would be separated from her and needed to fight on his own. The suit made sure of that.

Kurumi didn't use the Special Operative uniform given to her but instead modified her own maid uniform. Every part of it was now made of Soul Fibre and colored black and silver. The dress was black with a silver apron, boots and gloves with black fingers. She still wore her hair in a ponytail with her favorite red ribbon. Honestly, she looked good in black which Nagahito had told her, earning him hugs and kisses from the amorous android.

Whenever people saw the two together, they knew that there was something going on between the newly promoted Special Operative and former Shocker Angel. How right they were. Nagahito's friend, Takashi, was envious but also happy for his friend for getting a girlfriend. Even if she was an android she was still smoking hot. It seemed weird relationships were like a tradition among the Special Operatives. One was said to be dating an alien and another was engaged to a witch.

Nagahito and Kurumi made an excellent team. While Nagahito was the brains, Kurumi was the brawn. They complemented each other well.

However, a year later, tragedy struck on the anniversary of their first meeting. Both he and Kurumi had gone to have dinner at a fancy restaurant to celebrate when all of a sudden the place was bombed. Many were injured and there were casualties but what was worse was that Nagahito had been mortally wounded. Kurumi had cried and then…she lost it.

As soon as Smart Brain intervened, they saw Kurumi covered in blood and holding Nagahito in her arms. Those who knew of their relationship were positive she hadn't caused this and the blood on her wasn't hers. It was Nagahito's but most of it was from the bomber which she'd tracked down and well…there was barely enough left to identify him.

Kurumi had to be forcefully shutdown using an EMP charge since she wasn't going to let Nagahito go. She and Nagahito were quickly taken back to HQ. His chances for survival were slim. He had lost a lot of blood and had internal injuries. Also, the force of the blast had caused some damage to his nervous system. Still, they weren't going to let him die. This was for Kurumi.

Takada and Prof. Murata, using an experimental process, operated on him with the best surgeons they had under Smart Brain's employ. Takada even quoted, "We have the technology. We can make him better."

The procedure took hours, upon hours to complete. Kurumi, having woken up, wanted to see her beloved master again but had to be restrained and sedated with another EMP. They couldn't risk her getting too emotional and ruining the procedure.

13 hours, 46 minutes and 34 seconds later they were done and all they could do now was pray. Ichijyo had gone to heal Nagahito for the final stages and once he woke up he would be there with him and Kurumi to explain things.

* * *

"Um…" Nagahito groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked over to see Kurumi fast asleep with her head on the bed and kneeling on the floor. "Kurumi-chan?"

"She hasn't left your side for a whole week," informed Ichijyo as he came in. "You're awake, that's good."

"A week?" Nagahito was shocked. "What happened?" His sudden movement as he sat up caused Kurumi to stir. She looked at Nagahito and her face broke into a grin from ear to ear.

"MASTER!" she suddenly pulled him into a hug, his face in her breasts like so many times before. "You're alive!" she cried. "You're alive! You're alive!" Tears fell from her eyes. She pulled away and then pulled Nagahito into a passionate kiss. Ichijyo had the decency to turn away and give them their privacy.

After she was properly comforted by her Master and love, Ichijyo explained what'd happened. "And I survived?" Nagahito asked, surprised.

"You were barely alive when you were brought in here," Ichijyo said. "You should've been dead but it looks like you have the strong will to live." What Ichijyo wasn't telling him was that Nagahito had 'died' four times on the operating table and had to be revived. His heart had stopped and needed to be restarted. Thank goodness Takada had been there to give it a jolt to get it pumping again.

Nagahito knew there was more to it but right now he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to comfort his beloved Steel Angel (her new designation) Kurumi.

Ichijyo exited the room and sighed. "He may not like what we did to him, but hopefully he will understand."

The procedure that had been performed on Nagahito was the same kind of procedure that created the original Kamen Rider and the others that followed after. Using the data they'd obtained from Kurumi, they'd made Nagahito into something like her and more.

* * *

"Are you sure you should have done that to him?" asked Raven of her husband after Ichijyo had returned from seeing Nagahito.

"It's not like we had much choice," Ichijyo sighed. "His body was so incredibly damaged he should have been dead before we could even gwt to him in time. Replacing a lot of it with machinery was the only option we had."

"Where did you get the designs anyway?" Raven pressed. The mechanics were nothing like what Smart Brain usually kept for prosthetics. Not even Cyborg had parts like that.

"We developed them from Kurumi," Ichijyo answered as he scanned his desk for any new documents, "Reverse engineered the SHOCKER technology put into creating her."

"She was made in the seventies," Raven frowned.

"And it is advanced even by today's standards," Ichijyo retorted. "SHOCKER may have been filled with lunatics and madmen, but they knew what they were doing. Kurumi was built to last. It will be some time before she becomes obsolete."

"And what about Nagahito?" asked Raven as she took a seat. "Does he know what you did to him?"

"We will let him know once he's completely recovered." Ichijyo answered. "As he is now, the shock might cause more harm."

"I read the reports too," Raven admitted. "You actually put a Rider system in him?"

"Newest model," Ichijyo nodded. "It's an updated design from Kamen Rider Ichigo. Believe it or not, they had the specs still in their computers, the functioning ones anyway. I believe they were trying to upgrade it when Ichigo and Nigo took them down. We took the designs and completed them."

"And you used Nagahito as a guinea pig," Raven frowned.

"He was the only candidate we had," Ichijyo sighed. "We hoped that the added power would accelerate his healing and help his body accept the alterations."

"Let's hope you're right," said Raven. "I don't want you ruining someone's life on a hunch."

* * *

"Hey, buddy!" smiled Takashi as he showed up at Nagahito's ward. "Heard you were awake!"

"It's good to see you, Takashi," smiled Nagahito as Kurumi sat at his bedside pealing apples and feeding them to him. "How have you been?"

"Oh, it's been pretty boring without you and Kurumi around," stated Takashi. He'd been promoted to Smartrooper status half a year ago. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore but fine," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"That bomb really did a number on you," Takashii frowned, placing the flowers he'd bought on the nightstand. "From what I heard you should've been…well, you know."

"I guess Kami-sama had other plans for me," Nagahito said. "I wasn't meant to go yet. I had things to do and people to be with." He gave a loving glance to Kurumi.

Takashi was genuinely happy for his best friend. He never would've thought true love could blossom between a man and a machine but it did. Kurumi was something special and was damn cute in that maid outfit of hers.

"Well, I hope to see you on the field, 'Mr. Special Operative'. I'll be there to back you up," said Takashi faithfully. "I'll leave you two alone now." He then left the ward.

"Master, don't you think you should rest longer before going back to work?" Kurumi asked.

"It's what I do, Kurumi-chan," he answered. "And what did I say about calling me Master when we're alone or any time for that matter? You can call me by my name."

"I know, Nagahito-kun," said Kurumi, "But it's a term of endearment that I like to call you by."

"People will still misinterpret," he advised.

"I don't care! I love you so much, Master Nagahito!" she cried out. He reached over and touched her shoulder. "Nagahito-kun?"

"I love you too, Kurumi-chan," he said. "With all my heart."

* * *

One month later, Nagahito and Kurumi were back on the field. This time they were on a mission to take down a terrorist cell that had just formed in Okinawa. Their job was to bring it down and capture the terrorists while also getting some of the civilians they had taken hostage to safety.

Nagahito and Kurumi arrived at the scene, watching from afar. Kurumi was in the trees as Nagahito remained on the ground. Takashi, as promised was with him in his Smartrooper suit to back him up. Nagahito was also wearing his own variation of the Smartrooper suit but with pin stripes to mark him as a special operative.

"Steel Angel, are you there?" Nagahito sent. "Do you copy?"

"_Yes, Master, I read you loud and clear_," replied Kurumi. "_Is Metal Bug with you?_"

"Metal Bug here, Steel Angel," replied Takashi. "You know what to do, right?"

"_My assignment is to subdue the terrorists while Master frees the hostages as you go destroy their weapons. Then, we will call for pickup to take the terrorists away," Kurumi recited the orders_.

"And, Kurumi-chan," Nagahito sent. "Be careful."

"_I will, Master. Steel Angel out._"

Nagahito sighed and gestured to the Smartroopers behind him. In a flurry of movement, the group of warriors slipped inside of the buildings. Ahead of them lay several items which were obviously weapons tech. Nagahito blinked at the items. They looked oddly familiar…

"Are you lost?" a warped voice asked.

The group of soldiers turned around and spotted a strange beast. It looked like a lizard, but was humanoid with metal casings on its legs and arms and a tail with metal parts. Nagahito spied the belt, and his eyes widened as he saw the emblem.

"SHOCKER?" he gasped.

"So people still know of us," the beast grinned. "Good. I don't need to introduce myself then."

"I thought you guys were wiped out by Ichigo and Nigo?" Nagahito frowned.

"Hmph!" the Lizard Man snorted. "Ichigo and Nigo destroyed our bases, but we were not entirely wiped out. We exist. We live. We will rise again."

Nagahito ordered, "Take him down! Now!"

The Smartroopers aimed and fired but the Cyber-Lizardman was able to dodge the bullets with inhuman speed. He slashed at some of the troopers, killing them and licked the blood off his claws.

"Fresh blood," he grinned.

Nagahito was furious and appalled by how this monster had killed members of his squad. Takashi was by his side, still alive with a small number of his squad, but he was shaking in fear. He didn't want to die.

"So, who's next?" the Cyber-Lizardman said as she stalked forward onto to feel someone grab his shoulder. He turned his head over his shoulder to see and…

POW!

The Cyber-Lizardman was sent sailing across the room and into the weapons. There was Kurumi, eyes narrowed and looked ready to kill. "Nobody hurts Master when I'm around."

"Kurumi-chan!" Nagahito gasped.

"I'm glad to see you," added Takashi.

Cyber-Lizardman was getting back up and popped his neck. "You're no normal woman, are you?"

"I am Steel Angel Kurumi!" she stated, "And I shall not allow anyone to hurt Nagahito-sama!"

"Steel Angel?" the Cyber-Lizardman recalled something similar to the name. "Cheh, whatever, I'm still going to kill you, bitch!"

"Nagahito-sama," said Kurumi. "I'll take care of this thing. Just go and free the hostages."

Nagahito nodded, knowing not to argue with the gynoid but still he was worried for her even if she was inhumanly strong. He took one last look at the Steel Angel and Mutant Cyborg before going to free the hostages.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurumi and the Cyber-Lizardman were going at each other. Kurumi was tough, but the Cyber-Lizardman was made to go against strong foes like her. For every punch she planted, he retaliated with equal force.

Panting, Kurumi backed away. She needed a moment to get her systems adjusted to the kinds of stress that this being was putting on her. Cyber-Lizardman had no such restrictions, being more biological, his body adapted much quicker.

"Hmm, you remind me of the Shocker Angel program," Cyber-Lizardman grunted. "Shame we never got to use them against the Kamen Riders."

"Well, you never will," Kurumi huffed. "They are out of your reach forever!"

"Hmmm," Cyber-Lizardman frowned. When he started thinking about the Shocker Angel program, the more he started recognizing this girl. After a moment of thinking, his eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Well I'll be," he snickered. "You _are_ one of the Shocker Angels. KRMI Mark-1 if I am not mistaking."

"I am not part of SHOCKER!" Kurumi cried as she clenched her fists. "I wouldn't serve such evil people! I only serve my Master!"

"As you have been programmed to do," Cyber-Lizardman nodded. "However, your emotions were an unexpected turn. Maybe a side-effect of the learning AI and other additions. We never got the chance to get rid of that."

"I like my emotions!" Kurumi shrieked. She then charged at him with a fist raised.

* * *

Nagahito was leading the hostages out with Takashi and the remainder of his squad. He'd learnt early to harden his heart during these missions. There was always risk of injury and loss of life. It was the usual occupational hazard once you became one of Smart Brain's operatives.

Suddenly, Nagahito heard a loud feminine scream of pain and ran off.

"Oi, Kurama!" shouted Takashi.

Nagahito didn't hear him. All he was thinking about was his Steel Angel, his Kurumi.

He returned to the spot where Cyber-Lizardman and Kurumi were fighting was stunned. Kurumi had been smashed into the ground, creating a deep crater, with most of her clothes torn off, her limbs at odd angles. On top of her was the Cyber-Lizardman with his tongue out and his hands holding her down.

Nagahito saw red as his eyes glowed. "GET OFF HER!" he shouted as he rushed at the Shocker Cyber Mutant and then he threw a fist as hard as he could into his face. Cyber-Lizardman went flying off Kurumi with a shout and into the wall, smashing right through it. Ignoring the pain in his hand, he pulled Kurumi up. "Kurumi-chan! Kurumi-chan!" Some slash marks had exposed her circuitry.

"Nagahito…sama?" she asked, eyes lidded as she looked at him.

"Hush, don't speak," he said. "Save your strength. I'll call for backup to pick you up." Nagahito heard a snort and looked up to see the Cyber-Lizardman.

"So, you have feelings for the little doll," the Cyber-Lizardman sneered. "Heh! You must not like it when people break your toys."

"She's not a toy!" Nagahito shot back furiously. "She's…she's precious to me!"

"Heh, you just got attached. Shocker Angels like her were meant to be obedient servants, loyal bodyguards and faithful sex-slaves," the Cyber-Lizardman explained. "She's just an advanced sex-doll, really. Pity she's so fragile."

Nagahito gritted his teeth as the red in his eyes intensified. "Shut your mouth!"

Cyber-Lizardman tilted his head to the side, "Hm…so you must be her master. Tell me, how well does she suck on your-"

Nagahito had heard enough and lunged at the Cyber-Lizardman just as Takashii showed up alone, having sent the rest of the squad to escort the hostages out and destroy any of the weapons the terrorists had. He looked at Kurumi who was lying on the ground, damaged and then saw how his friend was fighting with the mutant cyborg and actually holding him off. How did Nagahito get so strong?

The Cyber-Lizardman massaged his sore spots. A normal human couldn't be that strong without any sort of enhancements. Just how was this boy actually fighting him at equal footing, unless…His train of thought was once again interrupted by a fist to the face, knocking out some teeth.

Nagahito's eyes were now glowing completely blood red. He growled, "You monster…" That was when IT happened.

A belt materialized around his waist. The buckle was a large oval that was lying on its side with a round crystal resting in the centre. Under the clear crystal was a fan with black blades and it was spinning, faster and faster, picking up speed as Nagahito's heart raced. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and the energy within him was rising.

Then something else happened that would change Nagahito's life forever. Actually, it'd changed a long time ago since he'd met Kurumi and had changed once more over a month ago, this time more dramatically.

His suit had changed, turning into a black tunic with a raised up collar and matching black pants. The armor on him was black with a chestplate, shoulder pads, elbow pads and knee pads with armor plating on his gloves and boots. A black scarf was tied around his neck and hung down his front like a tie. Finally, a black insectoid helmet with a silver strip in the centre formed. There was a red gem between the antennae and the bulbous compound eyes were blood red. Covering the lower half of his face was a mouthplate that resembled grasshopper mandibles with sharp jaws.

Takashi was stunned by his friend's sudden transformation as was Cyber-Lizardman and Kurumi. What had happened to Nagahito?

This was the result of the procedure that had saved his life. In many decades he was the first Kamen Rider to be created through advanced cybernetics. It was the same technology which gave birth to Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo.

From this day forth, Nagahito Kurama would be known as…

_KAMEN RIDER YAMIKAGE! _

His red eyes were trained on the Cyber-Lizardman and he made a mad dash towards his opponent. Yamikage threw a fist into the mutant cyborg's gut before he followed up with a brutal uppercut that dislocated his jaw. The Cyber-Lizardman popped his jaw into place and snarled before lunging at Yamikage and biting down but the newly transformed Rider had grabbed the upper jaw with his right hand while his left hand was gripping the lower jaw, holding them apart. He then twisted the jaws apart, eliciting an agonizing scream from the Cyber-Lizardman. The Cyber-Lizardman staggered backwards and then swung his tail at Yamikage who grabbed it in his hands. He then gave it a tug and swung the mutant cyborg over his head and into the ground, hard. The Rider pinned the mutant cyborg down with his foot and then tore off the tail. Black blood gushed out of the stump like a fountain and Takashi looked ill at the display while Kurumi grew worried. What had happened to her sweet and kind Nagahito-sama? As much as she wanted the Cyber-Lizardman to be punished…this was…this was too much.

Yamikage flipped Cyber-Lizardman onto his back with his foot. The Lizardman painfully uttered, "Mer…cy."

"**Mercy?**" snorted Yamikage in a digital version of Nagahito's voice. "**You weren't going to give it so why should you get it?**" He stomped down hard on the Cyber-Lizardman's right arm, crushing it. "**You were going to violate my Steel Angel.**" He started to push down with his foot. "**You deserve death…**" He kneeled down and drew back his fist. "**May Kami-sama bless your soul.**"

Takashi screwed his eyes shut and turned away from the gore. The sickening sound was just too much. He knew death was normal in these kinds of missions but this was…this was just overkill.

Yamikage stood up, the black blood of Cyber-Lizardman staining his dark suit. He walked towards Kurumi and Takashi. Takashi, panicked, aimed his weapon at Yamikage. "Stay back!" he warned. "Stay back, Kurama!"

Yamikage's eyes went from him to Kurumi and then the glow died. He then reached up to his helmet. He unsnapped the mouthplate and removed it before pulling off his helmet. Now they could see Nagahito's face. He dropped his helmet onto the ground and then went over to Kurumi. "Kurumi-chan…"

"Nagahito-sama…" she replied. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. He was feeling drained, emotionally. "Takashi, what happened to me?"

Takashi managed to calm himself down and put down his weapon. "You just went all psycho on that thing."

"I know. I was so angry when it hurt Kurumi-chan," he confessed. "Something happened to me and I think…I think our boss knows and so does Prof. Murata."

"You wanna ask them?" Takashii questioned.

"After we get Kurumi-chan repaired," Nagahito said, stroking Kurumi's face and hair gently but the blood on his gloves was staining her. He pulled back and stared at his hands.

He should be feeling horrified at having taken the Cyber-Lizardman's life but he just felt empty…like it was nothing…

* * *

Back in HQ, Kurumi was immediately taken to the lab to be repaired. Nagahito's Rider suit had vanished by the time they were picked up along with the bodies of some of their Smartroopers. Their families would be informed of their sacrifice on the field. They'd died in the line of duty, honorably.

The terrorists were also revealed to be SHOCKER foot soldiers but the Smartroopers were able to subdue them. Unfortunately, they self destructed to avoid capture. The weapons were destroyed as well.

Takashi was with Nagahito in the waiting room. Nagahito's friend was sipping a cup of hot coffee he'd gotten from the machine and was holding a second cup to Nagahito which had tea in it. Nagahito never liked coffee.

"Thank you," said Nagahito as he took the cup and took sips. He was still shaken from the experience.

"Dude, I know I shouldn't say this but you were scary," stated Takashi. "I think you need to talk to Prof. Murata about this."

"I will," he answered, '_Because I know she has something to do with me changing…_'

"She does," the two Operatives heard and looked to their right to see Ichijyo standing there with his hands behind his back, "As do I." Their boss was a mind reader. Anyone who was anyone in Smart Brain knew it. It was his gift.

"Sir," Nagahito stood up, eyes narrowed, "What happened to me?"

Ichijyo answered truthfully, "We saved your life. The explosion caused massive internal damage. By all means you should've been dead before we got you to surgery but you managed to survive the whole procedure." He wasn't about to tell Nagahito how he'd 'died' and needed reviving during the operation. "We had to replace some of your internal organs and nerves with machines."

"How much of me?" asked Nagahito.

"60 percent is machine. 40 percent is still human," stated Ichijyo. "Your modifications have enhanced you, if you've noticed. Your strength, speed and stamina have gone beyond normal human parameters. Even your senses have been heightened. You're a cyborg now, Mr. Kurama."

Nagahito wanted to be mad but then he realized that if he'd died then Kurumi would be all alone. Smart Bran hadn't ruined his life. They have saved it. "Thank you…"

Ichijyo quirked an eyebrow, "You're taking this better than expected."

"My girlfriend is an android," said Nagahito with a hint of humor in his voice, "I was expecting weirder things were going to happen. That's the usual pattern of weirdness. Once you experience it, it never stops."

Ichijyo nodded. Nagahito's psychological profile did say he was a calm and collected person who thought deeply of his actions before he acted. "Well, you are closer to Kurumi in a sense. The modifications we made on you were all based on her design and a few other bits of data we managed to obtain from SHOCKER's computers."

"SHOCKER…" Nagahito then said, "Sir, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"SHOCKER isn't dead."

* * *

"Kurumi-chan…" said Nagahito as he came into the lab to see Prof. Murata and her assistants hard at work repairing Kurumi.

"Nagahito-sama!" she beamed. She was in her underwear and looked good as new. "I'm fixed now!" He walked over and enveloped her in a hug. She was perplexed by his behavior, even if the hug was nice. She hugged him back.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," he said, eyes closed, filled with guilt.

"Don't be sorry," she said to him. "And if you are then I forgive you. I only did what I did because I must protect my Master…"

"Don't think of me as your master," he said to her. "We've gotten past that. You're the woman I love."

"And I love you too, Master…" she said. At first it'd only been because of the programming but then she truly did fall for him.

He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "You rest, alright? I'll get you something to eat later."

"Alright," she nodded.

Nagahito turned to look at Prof. Murata. She was about to speak when Nagahito beat her to it, "Amakusa-sama told me. I know what you did to me and why you did it. You saved my life and for that I give you my thanks."

Prof. Murata blinked. "You're...welcome." She hadn't been thanked much in her life because of her eccentric behavior, leading to some less than acceptable results (disasters).

"So, I'm like Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "And your codename is…"

"Yamikage," finished Nagahito. "Amakusa-sama told me that too."

"Well, um…" Prof. Murata wanted to say something else but decided it could wait. "Anyway, we've managed to repair her circuitry and arms along with her skin. We'll be done with Kurumi's repairs in a few hours. We just want to check a few things."

"Good job, then," he nodded. "Oh, and don't even think of…"

"Taking her apart, I know," nodded Prof. Murata. "I made a promise, remember?"

"Oh, I do, but I thought you needed to be reminded," replied Nagahito. "Well, see you later. There's someplace else I need to go." Nagahito was headed to psychological evaluation. After the mission he was going to need some counseling.

* * *

**1 week later…**

"Master (gasp) I (moan) I can't…I can't…"

"Just a little (pant) longer…"

"Master, I…"

"Just…a little…bit…"

"MASTER!"

"KURUMI!"

Nagahito panted as he hovered over Kurumi. Both were naked in bed and covered in sweat. Well, he was sweating. She didn't sweat at all but his sweat was soaking her and the bed. He dropped down on top of her and kissed his naked Angel deeply. "4 hours…" he said. "Must be a new record…"

"Yes…it was…" she purred, holding him to her. "Your stamina has increased…and I love it."

* * *

"Hey, Prof. Murata! I got the reports you wanted!" said Takashi as he entered the lab with a stack of papers. "Professor?" The lab was empty save for some equipment, her messy work desk and some tools on the work bench. Prof. Murata wasn't the most organized person in Research and Development but she was still the head. "Hm, looks like nobody's here." He went over and put down the stacks of paper at her desk. He then started to look around the lab.

And then his eyes fell upon something covered up by a tarp. It looked like a human shape…and from the curves it was a female human shape.

"What do we have here…" he muttered. He walked over and pulled the tarp over. His jaw dropped. "Woah!"

Lying on the table with her eyes closed was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Well, Kurumi was pretty but this girl was gorgeous! Her hair was long and a deep shade of red. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had a bigger bust than Kurumi. Also, she was naked. He was about to pull the tarp further when he heard the door shut. He dropped the tarp and turned to see Prof. Yuriko Murata with her arms crossed and a cigarette between her lips. She took out her cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "So, you've seen my latest project."

"Professor!" he gasped. "Um…I was only…"

"Looking," she finished. She walked over to the girl lying on the table, the tarp covering her naked body from the breasts down. "Pretty, isn't she?"

"She's like Kurumi, isn't she?" Tatsuki asked.

"Steel Angel Mark-2," Yuriko explained. "Based on Kurumi's design. You could say they were sisters. I call her Yurumi."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," said Takashi.

"You interested?" asked Yuriko and Takashi blushed deep red.

Ever since he'd met Kurumi he'd wanted an Angel of his own. Of course, seeing how Nagahito treated Kurumi as a person made Takashi think. If he ever got himself a Steel Angel, would he treat her like a person or an object? Sure, she would do whatever he said without question and it was very tempting, he actually wanted a girlfriend and not a sex-toy/slave.

'_They've been together for over a year_,' thought Takashi. '_Wonder when I'll be able to find the right girl for me…' _He cast a glance at Yurumi and smiled, '_Maybe I have_…'

"Well, anyway, I started building her a year ago and she's complete but whenever I start her…" Yuriko began.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me show you," Prof. Murata said as she picked up a remote. She pushed a button and Yurumi's eyes, a shining jade color, opened up. She then sat up, the tarp falling the rest of the way down to reveal her breasts. Takashi got an eyeful for a second before Prof. Murata slung her coat over the naked girl.

"Yes, Professor?" asked Yurumi. Her eyes didn't show any emotion and her voice was monotone.

"That's the problem," sighed Yuriko. "I just can't activate her emotional programming."

"I can see how that's a problem," he stared at Yurumi. She looked back, unblinking. It was unnerving and also…sad.

With a sigh, Prof. Murata shut Yurumi down and she lay down on the table. "I just can't figure out how Nagahito activated Kurumi's emotional programming."

"He didn't tell you?" he asked.

"He told me what happened but I can't find anything that could've triggered Kurumi's activation."

"Well, maybe you missed something," supplied Takashi. "Something important but you didn't think it was important."

Yuriko thought about it. Maybe Takashi was right.

"Anyway, I gotta go now," said Takashi. "See you later, Prof. See you later, Yurumi." He waved and walked out of the lab.

* * *

Nagahito sighed as he and Kurumi lay back after their 'I'm so happy we're both alive' sex. Kurumi was sighing happily as she snuggled into his side. She felt so happy that she had such a wonderful master like Nagahito. He was everything she could have hoped for in a master. Kind, gentle, loving, everything she could have dreamed of. Now he treated her like a lover and Kurumi thought her heart (or whatever passed for one) would burst with love. It was times like this that made her think she was in heaven.

"I love you so much, Nagahito-sama," Kurumi smiled.

"I love you too, Kurumi-chan," Nagahito smiled as he stroked her bare back. "Kurumi-chan…does it bother you that I'm part machine now?"

"Not at all!" Kurumi smiled. "Prof. Murata told me it was because of my designs that you survived! That means I helped save you. It makes me so happy! And since my designs were used…it means we're closer than before. Intimate."

"And you think what we do behind closed doors isn't intimate?" Nagahito grinned.

"Oh you!" Kurumi giggled as she swatted his arm. "You know what I mean! We know each other inside and out better than before. It's like a part of me will always be with you."

Nagahito couldn't help but smile. Kurumi had been helping him all week to recover after their last mission in Okinawa. He was actually getting better and would be back on active duty again. Ichijyo had given him some time off so he could get back to his feet and then come back better than before.

Nagahito was now as strong as Kurumi so now she wouldn't need to protect him all that much but due to her nature she would always feel the need to protect the one she loves so deeply. She remembered the day when he'd been badly hurt and it devastated her. If he'd died that day at the restaurant on the anniversary of their first meeting…she just couldn't find a reason to live. She would shut herself down until a new master found her. She wouldn't be able to bear the pain of losing him.

Nagahito was thinking along the same lines too. He'd never been so in love before in his life until he'd accidentally activated Kurumi. Though she was a machine she acted so much like a human that it was hard to tell that she wasn't. Even if she could be a little clingy, overprotective, and sometimes annoying, he would never trade her in for any other girl. Also, now he was part machine and the machinery that was keeping him alive was actually based on his girlfriend's own designs. She was right. A part of her would always be with him.

"Can we go again?" she asked as she rubbed his chest with her hand. She was ready and eager for another round.

He smiled at her, "Sure."

* * *

3 days later, Nagahito and Kurumi were summoned by Prof. Murata to come down to the lab. She sounded pretty anxious and desperate so the two came to see what was going on.

"Professor, what's going on?" Nagahito asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to show you something," the female 'Mad Scientist' of Smart Brain said. She stood next to something that looked like a person covered with a tarp. Takashi burst through the door, panting.

"Sorry I'm late!" Takashi let out. "Did I miss anything?"

"Even we just got here, Takashi," said Kurumi.

Clearing her throat, Professor Yuriko Murata continued, "Now, as I was saying, I wanted to show you all something." She then pulled off the tarp and tossed it away.

Kurumi gasped.

Nagahito's eyes went wide.

As for Takashi, he smiled.

It was Yurumi but now she was fully dressed in a maid outfit similar to Kurumi's accept it was silver with a black apron and maid's cap. The sleeves were longer and stopped at the wrist with black gloves on her hands. She wore fishnet stockings and black knee high boots with high heels and steel toes. Her bright red hair was also in pigtails. Her eyes remained close.

"Presenting…Steel Angel Mark-2! Her name is Yurumi! I based her on Kurumi's design!" Prof. Murata boasted. "So, what do you think?"

"Professor, so you basically made another Kurumi?" asked Nagahito.

"Well, yes and no," Prof. Murata crossed her arms. "Even though I've programmed her own distinctive personality and emotions into her, I just can't get them to activate right. That is why I've called you here, Nagahito Kurama and Steel Angel Kurumi." She pointed at them. "I want to know exactly HOW you were able to activate Kurumi!"

Nagahito had told her about the kiss but being the logical person that she was, she still couldn't, or wouldn't, believe a simple kiss could do all that. It just didn't make sense.

"I told you," Nagahito sighed. "I kissed her and she came to life."

"But there's got to be more!" she argued.

"No, that was it," nodded Nagahito.

"Then, kiss Yurumi to wake her up!" exclaimed the professor.

"NO!" Kurumi shouted out as she grabbed Nagahito and hugged his face to her breasts. "Nagahito-sama's lips are for me and me alone!"

"But I need to activate-"

"No!"

"Please be reasonable and-"

"No!"

"Just for a-"

POW!

Kurumi's fist had smashed down on a nearby work bench and it had broken in half.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Kurumi shook her head stubbornly. She wasn't going to let her beloved master kiss another girl. She wanted him all to herself.

During the whole argument, Takashi had approached Yurumi. '_A kiss, huh?_' He shrugged. '_What the hell. Just go for it, Takashi._' He then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yurumi's.

The internal emotional programming activated followed by her personality files. The kiss had actually initiated what Prof. Yuriko had tried to do for months. Now was the moment she had been waiting for. Yurumi's jade eyes opened as Takashi pulled back. Instead of a soulless stare, there was a glimmer of life in those eyes as her lips spread out into a smile.

"Goshujin-sama!" Yurumi squealed before she tackled Takashi into the ground and hugged him. She even started to kiss his face all over, "I'm so glad you woke me up, Master!"

Professor Yuriko, Nagahito and Kurumi just stared as Takashi smiled dumbly. The scientist just scratched her head. How could a kiss be so powerful? Then she realized what it could be. DNA imprinting? Did the kiss transfer the information that activated such a response? Was that how SHOCKER wanted to make obedient androids?

Yurumi said to Takashi, "I shall do anything you wish me to, Master."

As tempting as that offer was, Takashi needed to get up. "Help me up, Yurumi-chan," he said.

"OK!" she obeyed as she helped pull him up to his feet. She stood by his side, hugging his arm. She looked towards Kurumi and smiled, "Onee-chan!" She lunged at Kurumi and then embraced her while rubbing her cheek against Kurumi's bosom. "I finally get to meet you!"

"Oh, and did I forget to mention I installed recognition software?" stated Professor Murata. "In short she knows who we are."

"EEEE!" Kurumi squealed. "I have a sister!"

Kurumi and Yurumi hugged each other tightly, enjoying the feeling of having a sister. Takashi and Nagahito both just sat back and watched the two android girls bond with each other. After a moment, the two gynoids were still squealing over their bond, Nagahito decided to talk to Takashi.

"So you just decided to up and kiss her?" he asked plainly.

"It worked for you," Takashi shrugged. "Besides, I was hoping to have with her what you have with Kurumi."

"Okay, but remember, Kurumi and I won't like to hear that something bad happened to her sister," Nagahito warned.

"Bad stuff is the last thing I had in mind," Takashi sighed with a grin on his face.

"Okay, enough!" Professor Murata sighed. Everyone was paying attention to her, with the Steel Angel sisters still hugging each other. "Okay, Takashi, put Yurumi through her paces will you? I want to see if all her systems are running perfectly."

"Sure," Takashi nodded. Turning to his new robot maid, he smiled. "Follow me Yurumi."

"Hai Master!" Yurumi smiled as she skipped over to her master. "Bye Onee-chan!"

"Bye bye Imouto-chan!" Kurumi waved with a smile. "I have a sister! A cute little sister!" She was bouncing up and down in happiness.

"Thanks, Professor Murata," said Nagahito. "You've made Kurumi-chan really happy."

"Well while that wasn't my intention, I'm glad something good came out of it," said the scientist. "Who would've thought a kiss could be so powerful?"

"It's a gesture of love," Nagahito said. "Maybe that's what a Steel Angel really needs to be alive."

"Love?" Prof. Murata thought of it. "I guess you're right about that."

"Well, hopefully Amakusa-sama was informed of Yurumi," said Nagahito and then the professor froze. "You did tell him, right?"

"CRAP!" she cursed. "I knew I forgot something!" Her phone rang and she dug it out of her pocket. When she saw whose name was on the screen, she froze. Gulping, she pressed the 'receive call' button and placed it against her ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Professor Murata, I would like a word with you, NOW_," Ichijyo ordered.

"Right, got it," nodded Yuriko before Ichijyo hung up. "Looks like I'll be busy. Can you two go and see how Takashi and Yurumi are doing?"

"OK!" Kurumi said cheerfully.

"No problem," nodded Nagahito. "And also good luck with the boss."

"I think I need to pray to God AND Lady Luck," mumbled Yuriko.

* * *

Takashi was in the control room of the Danger Room when Nagahito and Kurumi came in. There was someone manning the control console of the training simulator as Takashi watched. "Oh, you two are just in time to see this!" said Takashi.

"Yurumi's down there, right?" asked Nagahito.

"Yes," Takashi nodded, "And we're just starting on the Level-10 simulation."

"Isn't that a bit high?" asked Nagahito worriedly. "She's just been activated. I thought you cared for her."

"She insisted," Takashi pointed.

"_Master, I'm ready!_" Yurumi spoke through the intercom.

"Starting simulation now," the man at the console said as he tapped several buttons. "Activating Level-10 simulation."

* * *

What followed was an eerily similar replay to when Kurumi had been put through her paces. Robots were smashed and littering the ground and several traps were destroyed. It looked like it would take a while for the clean-up crews to repair the damage.

"I did it! I did it!" Yurumi squealed excitedly. "Master did you see me? Onee-chan?"

"We saw, Yurumi-chan," Takashi smiled. "Great job."

"She's just like you in a lot of ways," Nagahito smiled to Kurumi. "You did the same to the room when you were tested."

"Of course," Kurumi giggled. "That's my imouto. I'm so proud!"

The door opened and Yurumi dashed inside before planting herself in Takeshi's lap, cuddling and smiling. Takashi chuckled at her affection as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Did I do well, Master?" she asked hopefully.

"You did great!" Takeshi grinned. "Only your sister could do that well in the same situation."

"Eeeee!" Yurumi squealed. "Did you hear that, Onee-chan? I'm just like you!"

"We're family silly!" Kurumi giggled. "I'm so proud of you!"

"And now I'm feeling hungry," said Takashi. "Let's go to the cafeteria."

* * *

As soon as the quartet made up of one Smartrooper, one cyborg and two Steel Angels came into the cafeteria, a lot of guys were staring at Yurumi in appreciation. She was just so hot in her short maid outfit. Still, Kurumi had bigger breasts but Yurumi had this aura around her that made her stand out more. Takashi had an arm wrapped around her waist as she leaned in against her master.

Takashi had a perverted side. He'd seen sex-dolls in specialty stores but was too afraid to buy one. Now, he had a living sex-doll but seeing how Nagahito treated Kurumi got him thinking of how he was going to treat Yurumi. She wasn't an object or slave. She was something special. She had said she loved him and the feeling she put into those words really reached Takashi's heart. He would eventually have sex with her. He wanted to feel really close to her, but he wasn't going to just order her to do it. He wanted her to ask him for it. That way he knew it would be special.

Takashi could guess that Nagahito and Kurumi had sex since their first meeting and one day even asked his friend bluntly about it. All Nagahito said that what they did wasn't sex. It was making love.

To Nagahito, sex was satisfying between himself and Kurumi because of that connection of love.

Yurumi was looking at the selection of food and asked her master, Takashi, "Master, what should I get?"

"Anything you like," he said. "Take a tray and just put whatever you want in it."

"OK!" she beamed. She took a try and started to fill it up with whatever food she could find, piling it on. Nagahito sighed as he and Kurumi got their own trays and placed on more civilized portions.

"Ain't she the cutest?" smiled Takashi.

Nagahito sighed. He knew his friend had always wanted someone in his life but he never could talk to a girl without getting slapped for an accidentally made and inappropriate remark. Takashi would just say the wrong thing and get a slap in the face or a knee in…well…y'know?

They sat at a table. Takashi and Yurumi sat next to each other and across from Kurumi and Nagahito with the sisters facing each other. Licking her lips, Yurumi showed off her lack of table manners and just started to inhale food. Though a special device in her food would just break the food down into energy, she was eating too much. It was impossible for her to get fat but still…her lack of table manners was unsightly.

"Imouto," spoke Kurumi. "Please, slow down. You're not acting all lady-like."

Yurumi then realized what her sister meant and nodded apologetically, "Gomen, Onee-chan." She looked towards Takashi. "Did I offend you, Master?"

Instead of looking cross, Takashi took a napkin and wiped her mouth clean with it. He then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back, saying, "You can never offend me, Yurumi-chan."

"Eee!" she squealed happily.

* * *

Ichijyo read over the files that he had retrieved on the Steel Angel program. It was more or less a copy of Kurumi with different programming. Apparently Professor Murata wanted to see how SHOCKER had made Kurumi before trying to make an upgrade.

"And when were you planning to send a report about this project?" Ichijyo asked his employee.

"I kinda…forgot," Professor Murata answered glumly. "I was so excited in getting her to work and then she wouldn't act like Kurumi and finally I just got desperate and tried to get Nagahito to wake her up."

"And Takashi did it instead," Ichijyo answered. "This is the fourth time this month you forgot to send a report. I could fire you if you weren't so good at your job."

"I'm sorry!" Professor Murata bowed deeply. "I'll do better!"

"I'm sure," Ichijyo nodded. She would probably forget her report next week too. He just browbeat her to keep face. "Now, possible applications to the Steel Angel project?"

"Well," Professor Murata shrugged. "The initial SHOCKER roles are still good. Bodyguard, servant, sex-toy…"

"Any others?" Ichijyo sighed.

"Well, the computer inside gives potential for administration and other tasks," Professor Murata admitted. "Further testing will be needed for other applications."

"Good," nodded Ichijyo. "I hope you don't go behind my back with anymore secret projects. The mutt is one thing but both you and him working on secret projects without my knowledge gives me a headache."

"I understand, sir," she bowed deeply and apologetically.

* * *

Takashi returned home with Yurumi at his side. "Here's my place." He was living in a small apartment with two bedrooms. "My last roommate moved out a month ago so you can have his room."

"But I want to sleep with you, Takashi-sama," Yurumi pouted irresistibly.

Yes, Takashi was tempted to throw her into bed and do…things to her, but he wanted to actually fall in love. If Nagahito said it was better that way with the evidence supporting it, then it must be true.

What Takashi didn't know for a fact was that he had fallen in love with Yurumi when he first saw her but he just wasn't sure if it was lust or infatuation. He wanted to love Yurumi, not lust after her. Any other guy would just ask her to strip and bend over but Takashi would not do that. Perverted tendencies aside, he was still a decent guy.

"I'll think about it. Right now I'm going to take a bath," he informed her. As he turned he didn't notice a naughty glint in her eyes.

* * *

Takashi sat in the bathroom on a stool, showering himself. He was thinking about how he was going to take care of Yurumi. She ate a lot from what he could tell and…

"Master! Shall I wash your back?" Yurumi's voice called.

Takashi stiffened and turned to the door where Yurumi had just entered. She was completely nude and the way that she was moving made her boobs jiggle in a way that was almost hypnotic. Takashi was amazed not only at the sight, but also at the fact he hadn't gained a nosebleed.

"Uh…um…I…" Takashi gulped.

Apparently, Yurumi took that answer as a yes. Walking across the tiles, she sat behind her master and lathered her hands up with soap before beginning her scrubbing. Takashi marveled at how soft her hands were. They were also enticingly warm.

"Mnn," Takashi sighed as he relaxed into her ministrations.

Yurumi continued her washing, making a fine lather all over her master's back. Looking, she saw that he was very relaxed by her motions. That was good. Now she could bring 'Operation Luv Luv' to its next phase.

Moving, she wrapped her soapy arms around his torso and let him lean back onto her. He gasped at the feeling of her bouncy breasts squished on his back, but Yurumi kept his still as she continued to scrub. She then upped the ante by planted kisses near his ear and on his neck while sighing softly.

"Does it feel good?" she whispered.

"Mmm hmm," Takashi nodded.

"Good," Yurumi smiled. "Just lay back and let me make you happy."

Takashi didn't argue and lay on the floor. Smiling, Yurumi straddled him. She felt so wet and horny and wanted to please her master. Takashi looked up at her. She was so beautiful and all hers.

Yurumi then sat down on his manhood, allowing it to slide all the way inside of her. She cried out, "Master!" She then began to roll her hips on his manhood, causing him to groan and put his hands on her hips. She then began to bounce up and down on him. His hands slid up her toned body and onto her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as she rode him.

"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered. Yurumi nodded and got off Takashi before getting down on the instructed position. Takashi got behind her and put his hands on her hips. "Here I go!" He slid into her and began to pound into her nice and hard.

Yurumi moaned out as he banged her. It felt so good. So very good.

* * *

The next day when Takashi reported in for work, he looked exhausted. Also, he'd arrived half an hour past noon. Being his friend, Nagahito knew how Takashi always woke up early to enjoy the day to the fullest so something was definitely up with him.

"You look tired," said Nagahito as he and Takashi walked along the hallway. Kurumi and Yurumi weren't with them. They were with Prof. Murata getting examined.

"I just had a really tiring night," yawned Takashi. He smiled, "And a memorable one too."

Nagahito knew that look. The exhaustion and that smile. It was just like him after the first time he and Kurumi…

He also noticed that his friend was slightly limping. That just confirmed it. Even he had trouble walking the first few times after he and Kurumi had been intimate with each other. His hips had been sore for hours even after waking up.

Nagahito wasn't going to embarrass his friend. Instead he was going to give some helpful advice regarding on how to treat Yurumi.

* * *

"And he was sooo gentle and his hands felt soooo nice!" Yurumi giggled to her sister as they sat in the cafeteria, "He touched me all over and he was so energetic too. OOOH! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!"

"I feel the same way for Nagahito-sama," Kurumi giggled. "I'm so happy for you, Imouto!"

Yurumi smiled at her sister. Now she knew what bonding with her master on such a level felt like. Now she knew how much she loved him. No limit! She would never stop loving Takashi. Never ever!

"He was walking a little funny when we came here though," Yurumi pondered. "Is that normal, Onee-chan?"

"Oh yes," Kurumi nodded. "Nagahito-sama walked like that too. But after a couple nights of lovemaking, he stopped doing that. He even started lasting longer too! Win-win!"

"Oh yay!" Yurumi smiled. "I thought I had hurt him or something."

"Oh no!" Kurumi giggled. "He was just sore from using his body that way. Nagahito-sama got used to it and so will Takashi-san."

"Then we will have to do it more tonight!" Yurumi nodded with determination. "My love for him will see us through!"

* * *

"How do you do it, Kurama?" asked Takashi as both he and Nagahito were headed down to the cafeteria after writing up some reports.

"Do what?" asked Nagahito innocently

"Oh, you know what I mean," frowned Takashi. "How you can sleep with a girl like that and not get tired and sore the next day."

"It helps that I have cybernetic implants," stated Nagahito.

"Duh! I meant before that and don't deny that you did because I know you and her did it a few times," said Takashi.

Nagahito narrowed his eyes at Takashi, "My sex-life with Kurumi-chan is none of your business. But, if you want my advice it helps to build some endurance."

"Endurance?" gulped Takashi.

"Anyway, how does it feel to bond with her?" asked Nagahito. He remembered how he and Kurumi bonded for the first time and the subsequent times kept reminding him of his first time with her, how they expressed their love for each other so intimately and how they'd become one.

"My friend, it was INCREDIBLE!" shouted out Takashi, earning looks from several other people who were walking along the hallway. "I never thought it would feel that good."

"It gets better," chuckled Nagahito. "You'll see."

* * *

"Onee-chan," Yurumi called to her older sister. "What's this?"

Both Steel Angels had the day off, but their masters had to go in to do some paperwork. So, both of them were in Nagahito's house and on the computer. Yurumi was surfing when she found an odd clothing order site.

"Play…boy…bunny," Kurumi read. "Ooh! It's a set of clothes we can wear! I can buy one to show Nagahito-sama!"

"I want one too!" Yurumi pouted. She read other things she could buy and her eyes widened. "Hey! There's a kitty version too! Takashi-sama will love it!"

"Let's buy them then!" Kurumi smiled.

* * *

"Tadaima," said Nagahito as he entered his apartment. He was dead tired after doing tons of paperwork. Aside from field assignments, operatives were required to do office work as well. Just simple tasks like mission reports. Since Nagahito had his own squad of Smartroopers and Takashi was his second in command both had to read and write up reports.

All Nagahito wanted was a nice hot bath, dinner and to curl up in bed with his…

"Okaeri nasai, Goshujin-sama!" Nagahito heard and when he looked up his jaw dropped. Kurumi was lying on the floor on her side in a provocative pose. What shocked him was what she was wearing. It was a sexy bunny girl costume, colored black with fishnet stockings, elbow length fishnet gloves, a bowtie and collar as well as a pair of bunny ears on her head. She smiled at him before getting up to her feet and bouncing over to him. "What do you think?"

"K-K-Kurumi-chan," he stammered. "What are you wearing?"

"Just something I picked up. Do you like it?" she rubbed herself against him.

Nagahito had to be crazy to not like it. He knew his Steel Angel was sexy but the way she looked now was beyond her normal level of sexiness. He was feeling warm all over.

"It…it looks nice," he said. She then leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"Then I think you'll love to take it off me and lick whipped cream off my body," she spoke to him huskily.

That was it! He grabbed her and crushed her body against his, kissing her passionately. There was lust and love right now and if his girlfriend wanted him, she would get him. Picking her up bridal style, he then carried her to their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Several minutes later, there was a loud feminine scream of, "MASTER! OH YES! MASTER!"

* * *

As soon as Takashi walked into his living room, he was pounced by Yurumi onto the floor. Even if he was tired, seeing Yurumi filled him with energy. It was because she was wearing a sexy and furry white bikini with a long tail and cat ears on her head. She leaned her head on his chest and purred. "Okaeri nasai, Goshujin-sama."

Takashi could only look up at the ceiling and thinking, '_Thank you, Kami!_' He reached down and unzipped his fly. He then rolled them over, pulled the fabric covering her pussy aside, and fucked her right then and there. "OH YEAH!"

* * *

Kurumi and Nagahito sat in the tub together, just soaking themselves and enjoying the contact between their naked bodies. Also, they were cleaning themselves up right after their little romp. Whipped cream did get everywhere, you know.

Kurumi pressed her chest against his as they embraced, their tongues dueling while they made out. This was just the kind of thing that Kurumi lived for in their relationship. To be with her master like this just made everything she knew of herself disappear. She knew she'd been created by SHOCKER but she also knew she wasn't evil. Still, she still remembered how she'd killed that bomber who'd hurt her beloved master so much.

She was worried that maybe, deep down, she was just a weapon but Nagahito didn't see her like that. She wasn't a machine to him at all. To him she was a person and the woman he loved. That was why she was devoted to him and wanted to serve him. She wanted to be…his wife.

But such thoughts were out of the question. Her more logical thought processes told her that it would not work. She couldn't bear him children since she was a machine. She hadn't told him all this and was able to hide it well but one day…

She wanted to be his everything. She wanted him to only look at her, to hold her and to love her. Though that was too much to ask for she didn't care. She lived for his love.

"Aishiteru, Kurumi-chan," she heard and she closed her eyes. No need to be troubled by her thoughts any longer.

"Aishiteru, Goshujin-sama."

* * *

Yurumi sighed happily as she lay on Takashi's chest after their wild romp. It was just as good as her first time with him. He was so enthusiastic and always made sure she had as much pleasure as he did. He was such a loving master.

"Aishiteru," she whispered.

"Aishiteru," Takashi mumbled as he squeezed her tighter to his body.

Yurumi would have squealed happily, but that would have disturbed his rest. She couldn't have that. The day was still young. There was a lot of time left for them to have fun. Yurumi was determined to give as much love to her master as her body could allow. She wouldn't stop until she couldn't move anymore, or if her master was too tired. Whichever happened first.

* * *

In an undisclosed location there was a dark lab with the only source of emanating from a tall glass cylinder filled with a greenish liquid. This was stasis fluid but the interesting thing wasn't the cylinder or the fluid contained in it but what was floating in the fluid.

It was a girl and she looked exactly like Kurumi!

However, she was not. Thought she possessed the same body and hair color she was not Kurumi.

Her eyes slowly opened to reveal soulless red orbs before they closed once more.

The cylinder was her stasis tank and there was a label on it identifying what she was…

Gin-Shocker Angel KRMI Mark-2.

"Hmm," a dark figure pondered in the background. "We have succeeded. The Gin-Shocker Angel series has been born."

* * *

**ZK Chromedragozoid:** OK, I would like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13 for helping me co-write and edit this. Also, I wrote this because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Steel Angel Kurumi is just awesome!


End file.
